Not a Ghost, A Memory with a Purpose
by silvertyra
Summary: Halloween Fic... Yuugi is killed by kidnappers who wanted the Pharaoh who no longer lived in this time. Two years later Jounouchi finds him in the mist of TrickorTreaters Later: JxY yaoi
1. Death

**Disclaimer: I no own YGO**

Me: Okay, I'm really enjoying writing this fan fic. I was planning to put this up the week before Halloween, but, hey. I thought I'd give you all a preview. I'll try and put up chapter 2 closer to Halloween. This is a Halloween fic.

RR!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Death**

**Oct. 30, 2004**

Jou struggled at the chains bounding him to the dark cement wall. _Dammit! I gotta get outta here! Who knows what they'll do to poor Yug' when they find out the pharaoh isn't in this time period._

"Jou? Jounouchi?" A British voice rang through the halls.

"Ryo! Ryo! In here!"

The white-haired boy followed by the brown-haired Honda ran into the shadowed room. "Hurry!" Jou hissed.

Honda nodded and stepped fowards, unlocking Jou's cuffs. Jou fell to the ground for a slight moment, then he clambered off the ground and sped out the door and down the dark hall, following a yell of major pain that made him fear he was too late.

Jou stopped dead in a hidden doorway where Yuugi was held captive. He was chained to a wall, just as Jou had been, but he was bleedly badly from a gash in his side. If the gash wasn't treated soon, Jou figured by how pale Yuugi was, bloodloss would take him.

"Yu-" Ryo suddenly clasped his hand to Jou's mouth as Jou started to yell.

"Shhh!" Honda hissed as Jou tried to run for Yuugi and the two friends held Jou back. "We don't want to lose two people.."

So, Honda had lost hope for Yuugi... what hope was there?

At the last moment, Yuugi glaced over at Jou with his weak eyes, then death took him.

**2 years and one day later...**

**Oct. 31, 2006**

Jou gave a huff of impatiance. Honda was _attempting _to get them home through the little trick-or-treaters.

Jou started staring out the window at the small children, his window down. He heard the happy voices of each one of them. He then heard a voice that didn't belong. A voice he hadn't heard for a while, true, it was deeper than he remembered, but it was him. The voice stuck out like a sore thumb. Jou suddenly threw his seat belt off and raced down the sidewalk as the owner of the voice sat down on a crib and Honda complained.

Jou stopped. _Impossible.. _The boy looked up at him. The boy before him was topless on this cold Halloween night, his pants frayed. His blonde bangs were thrown out across his face, his spiked purple and black hair was in a mess. The boy smiled and bore his purple eyes into Jou's.

Jou slowly stepped foward. The boy also looked a bit pale, like the pages of an old book. "I..I..." Jou stuttered.

The boy stood, he was as tall as Jou. The boy used to be about a foot smaller, but no, not now.

The boy smiled again.

"Y..Yuugi?"

"Hey, Jounouchi.."

_To be continued..._


	2. Why

**Disclamier: I NO OWN YGO.**

Me: Once again, sorry short. And, as you can tell.. I'm kinda hooked on the Japanese names at the moment. Heh.. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Why?**

A car stopped. A door slammed. The blonde stubbled, the brunette caught him as he fell.

Honda then looked up as he helped Jou to his feet. "Yuugi?!? How... I.. wha??"

Yuugi looked to both his friends, "I have returned to the two of you for a reason... I..." Yuugi looked away. "I wish it hadn't ended like it did.. I had so many things to say.. to both of you.. Anzu as well.. but mostly Jou.. I.." Yuugi looked ack at both of them, Jou a bit confused as well as shocked. "I still wish it can be different.."

"Yuugi.. what do you mean?" Honda asked, since Jou couldn't find his voice.

"I have been _sent _back.. Sent back as a warning.. a tool... Not a ghost... A.. well.. you could say memory, a memory with a purpose.."

"To do what?"

"As I said.. to warn... and to help."

Jou licked his lips. "With.. with what?"

"The man who.." Yuugi hesitated, "..who killed me has found a way to revive the dead. He's going to use that to make an army of unstoppabel beast to control the world. He wants the worlds most horrible villians. Hitler.. Blackbread, the pirate, witches from the past.. people of those sort.."

"..and your here to prevent that?"

"With your help.." Yuugi said, clearly avoiding something.

"Afterwards, what happens to you?" Jou asked.

"I..." Yuugi looked at Jou, "I go back to the way I was, dead.."

Jou looked down. "I see.." Jou didn't want to reveal to Yuugi what he felt within him. He had dreamed of a day like this, just slightly different. Yuugi alive, never to leave him.

-

Jou slouched back in the chair as Honda held the phone two feet away from him to avoid being deafened by Anzu's screams.

"Say WHAT?!?" Anzu yelled. "Yuugi?? How?? WHAT?? Honda, if this is a _sick SICK _joke, your DEAD."

"No, it's not, Anzu, just come over to my place, the three of us are here..." Honda hung up before he lost his hearing.

Yuugi was talking to Jou outside in the swing. "So.. Yuugi.. how do we handle this?"

"Well.. we could do it without his help.. but, for it to take a lot less work.. we need Grampa's help..."

"Uhh.." Jou looked away, his eyes tearing up.

"What is it, Jou?"

"I.. I'm sorry to break this to ya, buddy, but Gramps died a year ago.."

_To be continued.._


End file.
